


Stuck in a Moment of Blissful Perfection...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Lust, M/M, Porn, RPS..., Romance, Stuck in a Moment of Blissful Perfection...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life happens when you’re busy playing other people… and baby makes four!</p><p>This will explore the deep emotional bonds that form between friends and lovers as their lives intertwine and grow together as one. ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Moment of Blissful Perfection...

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck In… a series of little porn fics
> 
> This is dedicated to my dear sweet Yvonne Reid, and her love of Gale…
> 
> You are my muse, my inspiration and my biggest Fangirl! Thanks for all your support and encouraging words. Without you I would still be writing in the dark alone…

Title: Stuck in a Moment of Blissful Perfection...  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2586  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: RPS… Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Life happens when you’re busy playing other people… and baby makes four!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Reid Harrison-Harold; Daddy’s Little Girl…**

Randy’s POV...

Reid was born after seventeen long hours of labor… and Vonnie bitched and moaned every single moment of them; I thought I was going to have to suffocate her. The only time she’s ever louder is when she’s… Well yeah… Reid’s beautiful; she looks just like Gale with those deep, hazel eyes and chestnut hair. She's a tiny little thing just like her mother, all of 6lbs 9oz… and I couldn’t be prouder… and yes, I consider her my daughter just as much as Gale’s or Vonnie’s.

I know people don’t understand our relationship and that’s OK. I’d rather keep them guessing… Hell, Vonnie’s been with us almost as long as we’ve been together - ten years. That’s really hard to believe. We all bonded almost instantly and although Vonnie likes her freedom we’re still very much a family. What can I say? My husband has a wife… I knew from the very beginning that both Gale and Yvonne were bi and I don’t have a problem with that. I mean, it works for us, and besides it keeps him from wandering to get his needs met; Vonnie, on the other hand is quite adventurous…

It was bound to happen. I think we all felt it from the beginning but we just didn’t want to complicate things but what the fuck, life is complicated… When Gale and I first met he had never been with a man before but he was willing to be open and experiment with his sexuality and he finally found himself. He’s actually more comfortable sexually with men than women. Of course, he tells me I’m the only man he’s really attracted to… But he would also say Vonnie’s really the only woman he’s attracted to… He’s really a very shy man… which makes up for how aggressive both Vonnie and I are.

Even after all this time I still don’t think he has a clue just how beautiful and sexual he is, yet there’s hundreds of fangirls out there who think he’s God… I think that’s what makes him even more attractive is his modesty and slight insecurity. I’ve always wanted Gale to experience what it means to be gay and to enjoy the lifestyle as much as he wanted. I never wanted him to feel trapped or bound in a relationship so we had a few ground rules. We were always honest and open about everyone we fucked, we never fucked anyone twice. If we were in the same city we tricked together (we work and travel so much our time together is precious) and we never kiss anyone else, ever… With Vonnie we both broke all those rules…

It was funny that very first night we mistook Yvonne for Yvette. Somehow, Gale had it in his head that he had run into our new publicist and switched cell phones by accident. When we met up with her to switch them back things got a little heated in the limo and we all ended up in our hotel room together. It was fascinating to watch the two of them together, the attraction was undeniable and Gale was truly taken with her beauty and good nature. I was turned on watching the two of them interact and it didn’t take long before I was almost as sexually excited as they were. That was the first night I ever made love to a woman.

We met Yvette the next day at some promo event for ‘Queer as Folk.’ She and Gale immediately disliked each other with a passion. She said he was an arrogant, spoiled, untalented actor who only got the role because he was a conceited fag which is really funny because at that point Gale and I had only been together about a year, and he had yet to fuck more than a couple of other men besides me. Gale is so not Brian Kinney…So we fired Yvette on the spot and went back to the hotel and found Vonnie sleeping with Gale’s sister, Rory. We offered her the job without any questions asked.

The fling with Rory only lasted about a year or so which is probably a good thing because it can get a little uncomfortable in the holidays when you’re sleeping with your boss and his sister, as well as his boyfriend. Let’s just say Rory isn’t quite as open minded as Gale. I know you’re asking yourself how could parents name their daughter Rory and their son Gale?… I think maybe they were just as confused about their kid’s sexuality as their kids were… Actually it’s Gale Morgan Harold III. Needless to say, Rory is now married and has three kids. Just like the three of us consider ourselves married and we just had our first baby it’s a slightly different scenario, but I wouldn’t change a thing.

It didn’t happen overnight but somehow the three of us just kept finding ourselves all together in bed several times a year, and we would always swear that it wouldn’t happen again. This went on for the first four years and then one night when Gale was in Los Angeles filming ‘Uncle Bob’ Vonnie and I found ourselves spending almost all our time together and we started developing strong feelings for each other. I told myself that I was just missing him and that it didn’t mean anything but we all knew that wasn’t true. The truth was that Gale had fallen in love with her that very first night; it took me several more years before I realized that we were just meant to be.

What can I say? We just function better as a unit, and we’ve become very dependent on one another in our daily lives. Yvonne is our manager concerning all things professional and personal; she’s our guardian angel and our warden; she keeps us in line and also schedules our play dates, and she’s always pampering us, but she never has a problem reprimanding us when we push back too hard. She is our first line of defense; nothing gets past her. She’s like the Berlin wall complete with anti-missile shields. It’s amazing that most of the press has never really given much recognition to the rumors about Gale and me over the years.

Gale never came out publicly about his sexuality. When ‘Queer as Folk’ first started getting a lot of press he was always very supportive of gay rights. Even though he’s never actually stated his sexuality most just assumed he’s straight, some will always think he’s gay and the truth is my baby's bi… always has been. Me, on the other hand, I would say I was gay, I can’t really explain the Vonnie factor except that the girl just oozes sexuality and once she touches your heart there’s no getting away… I love her, it’s that simple…

You’d have to ask Yvonne how she feels about us; I know she loves us both very much and wants our relationship to work. But she’s also a very realistic and sexually-open person. Gale and I are very much in love and rarely trick much these days; we know we're in this for the long haul. But we're also realistic and we try to be open to everyone’s needs.

So here’s the funny part. Out of the three of us I’m the one that really started hinting about maybe starting a family… and after much discussion and debate two years later Reid was born; but that’s not what we had planned…

Yvonne had rented us a little cottage for the summer up in the Hamptons and we planned to have a nice quiet, lazy summer together where Vonnie and I were planning on conceiving our first child. It is somewhat close to the Berkshires and I could work on plays and Gale would try and schedule a couple blocks of time off and visit every other weekend. That was the plan until Gale had a break in filming from ‘Desperate Housewives’ and came back to New York early. One wild sex romp later, not forgetting a broken condom and here I sit holding my beautiful daughter…

We’re at a point in our careers that Gale and I can pick and choose what projects were interested in doing and what we can afford to pass on. I’ve mostly done theater and Gale’s mostly done films. We live out of the apartment in New York, but we have a home in the hills outside of Los Angeles. Gale would kind of like to move back to Georgia and I’m OK with that. After all, we both grew up there but I know Yvonne, being British would like to go back to Europe. The idea of Reid growing up in America with the violence that seems to be increasing here frightens her and I can understand that. So, perhaps we’ll be moving around the next few years to get everyone’s needs met and who knows, maybe we’ll become a trio of old queens living on the French Riviera…

Reid Harrison-Harold… God, she’s so beautiful… I can’t help thinking back to the night she was conceived…

Its early evening and I’m reading and rewriting lines for the play I’m working on. I'm missing Gale; it’s always so much better to bounce ideas off him and he lets me know what’s working and what needs work. Don’t get me wrong, Yvonne’s great but she thinks everything I write is genius. She doesn’t have much perspective and I need someone that will tell me when I suck…

Vonnie is working on a trial run for Gale’s fortieth birthday cake; his birthday is in few weeks. She’s making this layered cake with alternating layers of golden buttercake then a layer of chocolate ganache, then a layer of sliced strawberries, more cake then white chocolate ganache with more strawberries. Then the whole thing is covered in whipped cream and drizzled with white and milk chocolate with a row of whole strawberries around the bottom edge.

The cake looks picture perfect and it tastes great, but somewhere along the line between smoking joints, drinking wine, tasting all the creamy layers and possibly sniffing the aerosol stuff from the top of the whipped cream cans we’re both high and giggling like schoolgirls. It’s just like the stuff the dentist gives you, like laughing gas…

There’s something about her eyes that are just so inviting, so enticing, so fucking sexy. Her lips are even more pouty than mine which makes her even more intoxicating. Seeing them covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream, I’m completely lost in her, kissing her as our naked bodies rut against one another. Were kissing and licking each passionately as she runs her tongue down my chest, tickling me until she reaches my stiff cock.

She feels incredible the way she takes and works me until I’m ready to explode. It’s different with a woman; she’s more tender, more caring - like she’s nurturing a small child until she’s ready to spank the damn thing into submission. Yeah, she’s a total vixen and I never know what to expect…

Watching her long legs and beautiful rounded ass pumping up and down on me is driving me crazy with desire. I pull her to me and run my cream-slick hand down her ass, prodding her rosebud, as well as extending my long fingers to slip and slide up and down her extremely juicy lips. She’s moaning and panting as I stimulate her, dipping deep into her delicate folds of skin, seeking her tender nub and applying pressure as I swirl and dip deeper, eliciting moans and feeling quivers escape from her.

She finds a condom in the towel drawer and slips it on me, then kneels on all fours as I find some lube and coat my fingers and slip one into her tight ring of muscles working her, feeling her open and relax for me as I stretch and wiggle in one then two more now pulling and stretching her. She’s always so tight and I worry about my girth hurting her but she wants this as much as I do. So I slip my fingers out and slide my dick into her as she bucks and accepts me.

She feels so tight so warm and welcoming as she adjusts to my penetration; I start stimulating her vaginally as she gives herself over to me. Soon I’m thrusting and bucking deep inside her as she cries out her intense pleasure. She pushes my hand away from her clitoris and works herself into a frenzy, twisting and turning as she loses control, screaming at me to fuck her as hard as I can and I obey with abandon, working myself into my own blissful perfection, shooting my load deep into my beautiful wife.

Her body is still on autopilot as her muscles spasm, squeezing me into a useless mess covered in sweat and sweet cream… I’m still holding onto her hips, trying to catch my breath when I notice out of the corner of my eye Gale standing in the doorway, snickering, with his tongue pressed firmly in his cheek. That’s one characteristic that is all Gale that he lent to Brian Kinney.

Vonnie actually squeaks when she sees him but has a hard time getting up off the floor and because there’s so much filling and cream everywhere, we end up pulling Gale in the sweet mess. Yvonne and I are lying on the floor laughing hysterically, covered in chocolate ganache and whipped cream, pulling Gales clothes off; we’ve both missed him desperately…

I never really understood all those sex scenes in the straight porn flicks with the girls wrestling in the mud; but once we lost all our clothes we just went with it. It really was incredible kissing, licking and tasting with the sensation of the thick filling and velvety cream slipping and sliding over our skin, creating an edible lubricant.

Gale starts kissing and licking the sweet pudding off Vonnie’s cheek and ear, then he’s tickling her with his tongue as he’s lapping at the chocolate in the crease of her neck, eliciting moans as she relaxes in his arms. I run my hands up his back and start kissing his shoulders and neck, sending shivers down his spine. I run my hands around his waist, taking his firm cock in my hands, stroking him as he moans into Vonnie’s mouth and ear as they make out.

He’s getting excited as Yvonne slips a condom on his big shaft. Then she slides herself down, taking him all the way into her. She’s already dripping wet and more than eager as she sits on his lap, bouncing up and down with her big tits bouncing right along. Now I know I’m a gay man but it is fucking hot to watch both the people you love surrender completely as they lose themselves in coital bliss.

Gale is really thrusting and pumping as he cums hard deep inside of Vonnie and it isn’t until they both stop bucking and regain control over their breathing and Gale pulls out that we all see the broken condom. He just looks at it and smirks, then shrugs his shoulders as if it doesn’t matter.

A few weeks later he’s making me breakfast and he casually says, “Oh by the way, Yvonne’s pregnant.

“Gale, what do you mean Vonnie’s pregnant?”


End file.
